Who says we cant be together?
by Azureroses
Summary: what happens when one of kakashi hatake's students proclaims her love for him after school? will he deny or accept her feelings, and even after that, how awkward or great will things be? AU, Kakashi/O.C pairing.


masashi kishimoto owns naruto, sadly I do not. if I did, sakura wouldn't exist until shippudden and sasuke wouldn't be such a dickhead…. and neji would dance the Macarena all the time.

…

As I walked into the classroom I noticed that Kakashi-sensei was sitting at his desk grading some papers while looking very annoyed. His mouth was turned downward in a rather disheartening frown, while his beautiful grey eye and blood red sharingan eye were glaring at the papers in front of him like they had somehow insulted him. As if he could sense me gazing at him, the middle-aged teacher groaned and rubbed his uncovered sharingan eye unconsciously. Watching him in this distressed state made me feel like going over there to comfort him to the best of my abilities. Hesitantly, I turned to go to my desk, when suddenly I felt eyes staring into the back of my neck, but dismissed the feeling; it was probably a superstitious thing anyway. Seeing that I was the only person in the room besides Hatake-sama, I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, hoping that I could catch a couple minutes of rest. Instead of what would have been a welcome nap, images of Kakashi flashed through my mind. He would never know how incredibly breath-taking he looked when he spoke about something he was passionate about. Or how devastatingly handsome and angelic he appeared when the light hit his face and his silvery hair, perfectly highlighting his pale complexion and unspoken serenity. 'No,' I realized sadly, he probably wouldn't understand the complex feelings that I, his underage student, harbored for him, my perfect angel of a teacher. Slowly I shook my head, clearing these daunting truths, for now I could just appreciate the fact that I could be this close to him. Suddenly , I shivered, noticing the lack of noise, which to tell the truth, kinda unsettled me. Although the silence between me the quiet teacher wasn't an awkward one; it was in fact more of a content silence, which made it easier to doze off. After I managed to close my tired brown eyes for what seemed like five minutes, I was rudely awakened by the incredibly loud and obnoxious sound of the bell. 'So much for sleeping,' I thought drily, trying to smooth out my shirt and sit up in my chair with little success. I snuck a peek over to sensei's desk, only to see him glancing back at me, trying to muffle his laughter with a smirk. Quickly I raised my eyebrows in confusion, was he laughing at me? However, at the sound of the doorknob turning, we both hurriedly glanced over at the door, proceeding to take out everything necessary for class this period. For me, this included my English notebook, poetry log, and of course, my favorite blue fountain pen. The only reason behind this is that when I wrote with it, my hand just seemed to glide across the paper, like a swan across a serene crystalline lake. 'Yup,' I thought happily, fondly picking up the pen, 'most of my best ideas had come from this pen'. Looking over to where Kakashi-sensei was standing, I noticed that he had removed a heavy looking blue book with some gold engraving scrawled across the cover from his desk. I felt my eyes squint, it was pretty hard to see what was written on the ancient looking novel from where I was sitting, so returned my attention to reorganizing my supplies. Unsurprisingly, my tired looking classmates shuffled in right on time, looking disheveled and deprived of sleep after our long four day weekend. Skimming over all the people, I caught my best friend Emma's gaze, excitingly waving over for her to come sit next to me. Emma looked at me weirdly, as if she had been right all along; that I was in the process of losing my mind.

"Emma-chan!" I shouted loudly while striking a heroic pose, not caring that I was attracting everyone's attention. Emma just stared at the floor as if she didn't know me, but then looked up with a big grin on her face.

"I love you Felicity-chan!" she screamed even louder, making me plaster the same silly grin on my face. I got up quickly, both of us running in super slow motion towards each other, and finally when we were face to face, ending it in a big bear hug. We heard chuckles of amusement and people whispering about how dorky we were until suddenly the room got very quiet. I looked up from my superspecialawesomerific hug to see Kakashi smirking a little bit, trying not to burst out in hysterics. Almost comically, we both raised an eyebrow at our sensei's childish behavior. A moment passed where a silent form of prolonged communication continued between Emma and I. We hurriedly separated, both of us blushing so much I thought our heads would explode.

"What no hug for me, your favorite teacher?" Hatake-sama gasped in mock hurt, reaching his arms out wide, with a goofy smile of his own. Of course this only made us blush even more, until I got the courage to whisper, "Of course you can have a hug Hatake-sensei!" Shyly, I took a couple steps forward to where he was standing, noting the shocked look on all of my classmates' faces as well as Emma's. Throwing my arms around his neck, I gave into my secret happiness, wrapping my arms around Kakashi's neck, not really wanting to let go. I felt his hands slide around my waist, and my blush revived tenfold. Feeling totally self-conscious, I then stepped back to see the happy, knowing smile that graced our beautiful teacher's face. It was then that fully realized how truly in love I was with him. His grey eye and sharingan shone with warmth and something else I couldn't place, but it was okay, I was in his arms after all. In fact, I was so busy being transfixed by his eyes, that I didn't see him lean down and whisper into my ear.

"It's okay Valencia-chan," he said, tickling my ear with his mesmerizing silver hair, "you can call me Kakashi." I found myself paralyzed, a tingly feeling running up and down my spine. His husky voice stunned me, and in all truth, made me want him that much more. Suddenly I grinned at the familiarity in his voice, 'Did he just say what I thought he did?' I asked myself, completely shocked. Kakashi-sama never let anyone call him by just his first name, it was always Hatake-sensei or Hatake-sama. I took my arms back from his neck, and Kakashi's eyes smiling as his soft-looking lips formed a smirk. "Okay class," he yelled, recapturing the class' attention and slightly startling me out of my inner thoughts, "today we're going to focus on the underappreciated art of poetry." Emma and I were the only ones that were looking forward to this lesson, while the rest of the class showed their disapproval with collective groans.

"Really sensei?" Sakura Haruno asked, followed with a high pitch squeal and the flipping of her strawberry blonde hair in anticipation. "I can't wait to write a poem about Sasuke!" she giggled with Ino. Although the blonde wasn't as high strung and annoying as Sakura, I still found it a little weird that the two were always after Sasuke. I mean, the boy was bent on nothing but beating his brother in everything, and that just wasn't that appealing in my opinion. But hey, if those girls wanted to obsess over someone who wouldn't even dream of even glancing in their direction, that was fine with me, as long as I didn't get involved in their stupid shenanigans, everything was ok. I saw Emma sneak a look over at Sasuke, only for him to ignore the two blondes who were now planning how to steal his heart.

"Hmph," he eyed the silver haired teacher with some distain, "poetry is for weaklings that have emotions. I would never stoop so low as to write such trivial smut, let alone read it." Sasuke's tone of voice was cold and demeaning, which I'm sure didn't go well with Kakashi-sensei . The middle-aged teacher glided over to where the emotionless boy was seated and harshly smacked his palms on his desk, effectively scaring him.

"Listen, Sasuke was it? Poetry is an art, and whether you like it or not, you WILL do this assignment. Because if you don't , I can promise you that you will be EXTREMELY sorry. Got it?" 'Kakashi had just successfully threatened one of the most popular boys in our grade,' I mused thoughtfully, ' if someone doesn't respect him before now, then this ought to do it.' I watched on, feeling awed by Kakashi-sama's bold move. I was now infinitely more aware of how graceful he was, moving soundlessly throughout the classroom, explaining the different forms and structures of poetry. I could sense the tension between Sasuke and the silver-haired teacher, but to my, and pretty much everyone's surprise, Kakashi acted as if nothing had happened between the two. Glancing up at the clock, he noted that the class only had ten more minutes before the bell would ring. "Alright class," he looked around with a bemused expression and authoritative tone of voice, "your homework is to write a poem about someone or something you care about. Do it tonight because you'll be reading them in class tomorrow," he finished with a smirk, looking specifically at Sasuke. 'Oh…damn,' I cursed mentally, wishing that it would've been anything other than an oral presentation. Even though I was an outgoing person most of the time (with the exception of when I was around hot guys), I absolutely abhorred public speaking. Just the thought of reciting such a poem in front of my class of thirty-six made me shiver with displeasure, when would I get over this public speaking phobia? Kakashi seemed to notice my apprehension as he was scanning over the classroom, because he added just as quickly with a grin, "Don't worry, I'm sure you all will do great." I raised my eyebrows in suspicion and confusion, 'Did he say that just for me?' There was always a possibility of that, right? And just that small percentage of a possibility made my face heat up with warmth, 'but he can't possibly feel the same for me, can he?' I wondered, trying to reassure myself that my feelings went unnoticed. It really wasn't fair though, why did I have be so young, so inexperienced in the eyes of others; I'm sure that he wants someone his age, someone who has more knowledge of what life is like after petty high school.

"Man, what am I going to do?" I muttered darkly, forgetting that I was speaking aloud and not in my head. All this thought to why there was absolutely no reason for Hatake-sama to like me was really starting to make me depressed. I sighed heavily, not really wanting to do this assignment, but there was no choice unless I wanted to get yelled at like emo boy over there. All of a sudden, the bell rang again, signaling the end of sixth period. But even more surprising was the fact that when I looked up to glance at the clock, Kakashi's handsome face was staring at me only two inches from my face. I took this golden opportunity to memorize how he looked at this exact moment, it would be a whole day before I could see him again. Those stunning eyes shone with an intense sense of curiosity, and a glimmer of what seemed to be like amusement. 'God I could get lost in those eyes,' I sighed inwardly, knowing that if given enough time it would eventually happen. The shade of grey in his left eye reminded me of the moon's shimmering reflection in a pool of water. It wasn't necessarily a cold grey, although the color could seem steely if he was in a bad mood or angry. 'No,' I mused, delving deeper into the situation, it was more of a comforting, warm color. One look could send you into a sensation of being surrounded by a serene mist, calming you down until the connection was lost. And those lips, those luscious inviting lips. It was a miracle that I hadn't jumped him yet, but then again, that wouldn't be a very good idea would it? If he didn't return my feelings, I don't know what I would do. So for now I guess I can be satisfied with just being in his presence. Unexpectedly, Kakashi-sensei's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Felicity," he asked, concern coloring his voice, "you okay?" 'Oh crap,' I mentally smacked myself, 'answer, answer, answer!' "U-um," I stuttered, trying to find my voice, "yeah I'm totally fine, haha, why do you ask?" God I'm such a loser, what the hell is wrong with me? First I get lost in thought when he's looking at me, then I can't even form a competent sentence when he's talking to me, damn. I quickly looked down at my hand, nervous and embarrassed beyond belief. I fought to keep the tears from my eyes as I felt a hand softly cup my chin. It slowly guided my face upward, as my eyes widened in utter surprise. Once again I found myself face to face with those distinctive, amazing eyes I found myself drawn to from time to time. Kakashi gazed at me, looking deeply into my eyes, as if he was searching for some answer that I, Felicity Valenica, could somehow supply to him. He leaned in closer, now he was only a couple inches away from my face, and I was rapidly becoming aware of the proximity between us. Feeling my breath quicken, I couldn't tear my gaze away from his penetrating stare; it was as if he had paralyzed me, and of course, I was struck by his sexiness.

"Felicity," he murmured once again, this time he was the one who looked lost in thought. God I was starting to love the way my name sounded coming out of his lips. His voice in and of itself was perfection; the perfect mix of roughness and a light tone. Just hearing him utter my name made me ecstatic, which in turn, made my heartbeat go into double time. 'I wonder if he can hear how loud my heart is,' I pondered shyly. I was beginning to question whether Kakashi knew how incredibly aware of my body he made me. My head started to pound as the silver-haired teacher moved his hand from my chin up towards my cheek, cupping the side of my face. As if his thumb had a plan of its own, it slid over to my lips, lighting my skin on fire all the while. When it reached its destination, Kakashi's thumb began to trace my lips; teasing me by rubbing them softly and in a slow rhythmic pattern. Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch, silently begging him not to stop or say anything that would disrupt this welcomed moment. Knowingly, Kakashi gave me a heart-melting smile, instantly wiping away all my fears and doubts. But before I could react, he tensed, and stood up straight, taking his warm fingers a disappointingly far distance from my face.

Taken aback, I noticed that my face was astonishingly cold without my sensei's warm touch. I frowned as I realized that our moment was over, and most likely, it would never happen again. Heck, he probably thought that I was some estranged weirdo for thinking this was going to lead anywhere anyway. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Why'd you stop?" Stunned at what I just said, my hands flew instinctively up to my mouth. 'Great, now he must think I'm a freak or at least some kind of slut,' I groaned to myself, which was the last thing I needed. Banging my head against the desk in frustration, I heard the rare sound of Kakashi-sama's laughter. It sounded light and whimsical, as if the worries of the world wouldn't dare touch him while he was in such a state of pure joy. Inwardly grinning at the smirk that had just appeared on his face, I followed him with my chocolate brown eyes as he calmly walked over to the door and locked it.

To my astonishment though, afterwards, he continued on over to his desk with a seductive grin plastered all over his beautiful face, as if he was anticipating something. Having their own hidden agenda, my legs stood up on their own accord, probably to follow him, and I was in no mood to object. Keeping my eyes glued to the floor, I unhurriedly started to make my way up to Kakashi's desk. Each step magnifying my pulse like my heart was connected to an amp, each breath audible and heavy in the sound of my own ears. 'Is this a dream?' I asked myself, truly wanting the answer to be no, but some part of my head saying yes. Passing the last desk in the front row, I finally got the guts to avert my eyes up towards my crush's face instead of the floor. It seemed like every time I dared to look at him, I always ended up getting lost in his eyes. Knowing this didn't matter to me, I would gladly risk losing myself in those deep pools of grey and red if it meant I could look at him at all. But now I risked a whole lot more just by being in this kind of situation with my teacher of all people, who could get fired and a whole lot worse if anyone ever knew what could possibly transpire between the two of us. And yet, this was exactly what I wanted; to be involved in that kind of forbidden love, or maybe lust, between him and I. I wanted to feel those soft-looking lips on my own, I wanted to claim that silky silver haired man as mine and nobody else's. I wanted, no needed, to search and explore every single inch of his pale white body. Some hidden part of me was yearning to know what his thoughts, hopes and dreams were; and if there was any possibility that I could be part of that future, I sure as hell wanted to know. 'I'm not sure whether this is borderline lust or love,' I questioned myself, 'but I guess either way I would be happy.'

Snapping back into reality, and assessing the situation, I decided to jump off that proverbial cliff, and if that resulted in me landing in Kakashi's arms, it would be worth it. "Kakashi-sensei," I whispered sensually, my voice loud enough that if anyone were to walk in, they wouldn't be able to overhear this conversation. While I had been off on my tangent thinking about our current predicament, he had taken out a new stack of papers, what seemed to be yesterday's grammar assignment. When he heard me speak, he glanced up from reading a paper, and gave me a serious look. His eyes were duller, and his mouth was set into a thin line, indicating he was thinking about something important. 'He looks so tired all of a sudden,' I mused cheerlessly, setting my palms on the top of his desk and catching his watchful gaze. "There is something I must tell you," I continued, not allowing this silence to remain between us. The middle-aged teacher gave me a wary glance, then set down his red pen, signaling for me to continue. Holding his undivided attention made me a little nervous, but I put that emotion to the back of my mind as I proceeded with my plan. Gracefully (or at least as graceful as someone as clumsy as me can get) I walked around his desk so that I was right behind him. I could sense him tense as I lowered my face to where I was right in-between the crook where his neck and shoulder met. Tilting my head to the side, I let my lips barely touch his ears as I mumbled one of my best well kept secrets, "I am terribly, horribly, undeniably attracted to you Kakashi-sensei." With that, I could feel him shiver, then as he realized what I had just told him, his whole body seemed to stiffen.

**Kakashi's P.O.V: (third and first person writing for convenience)**

"I am terribly, horribly, undeniably attracted to you Kakashi-sensei," Felicity mumbled into my ear, teasing me relentlessly with her supple lips. 'God she knows what she's doing,' the silver-haired scholar noted, shivering with pleasure at her incredible touch. He never knew it would feel that good that Felicity felt this way about him; like a warm comforting sensation was spreading throughout his body. Kakashi smiled for a minute, thinking how lucky he was to have this happen to him. After all, he had had his eye on her for a while now, okay, maybe awhile was an understatement. For the past couple of months he had continually noticed that there was something different about this girl. 'Well maybe_ girl _isn't the right way to describe her,' Kakashi quickly retracted, thinking about Felicity's features. Her straight, sometimes curly luscious brown hair was the first thing that had popped out at him, considering that most people in Japan did not have curly hair, this definitely made her pretty and unique. Something else to take into account was her stunning brown almond colored eyes. Even though brown was a common eye color, there was something about hers that seemed special. The expression "eyes are the windows into the soul" seemed remarkably true when it came to Felicity. You never had to wonder what she was feeling because it was so easy to tell just by glancing at her. Every single emotion could be portrayed through a single look, with her eyes dimming or sparkling depending on what she thought. 'It astonishing that she wasn't sought after by the whole male population, taking her body into account,' Kakashi deliberated. Felicity had curves, however subtle they were or weren't compared to other female students'. Just looking at those lean, muscular bronze legs often made him loose track of whatever he was doing or saying during class. Habitually he had reminded himself that she had a runner's build because that was indeed what she did after school: run. An important detail when it came to this coveted student was the fact that, unlike the whole teenage female population (in his eyes) who were obsessed with showing off their "assets", Felicity was welcomingly modest. Her clothes weren't revealing or skimpy, even though she probably could pull off that kind of style with her figure if she wanted. On the contrary, what he had seen of her wardrobe consisted mostly of a colorful array of skinny jeans and t-shirts which accentuated her slim figure and curves. But what had attracted the English teacher the most to her was, as clichéd as it was, not as much her looks, but personality. Depending on what the issue or situation was, the teenager could be fiery, energetic and passionate, or shy, reserved and quiet. Her personality was quite entertaining to say the least. She had an inquiring mind that loved English, which was great, because at least they had that in common. 'Wait,' he halted with a stunning realization, 'this has to stop. It isn't right, she's my student after all, and this could lead somewhere dangerous if anyone ever found out.'

"Felicity, I," Kakashi started, turning around to see the wide eyed sixteen year old girl wiping her innocent looking eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. Everything he was about to say instantly got erased from his mind as he watched a single tear slide down the young girl's bronze cheek. She looked like an angel, with her curly hair flowing around her face, and tear stains covering her cheeks. 'Wow,' Kakashi murmured, feeling abashed, 'I've been so busy thinking about the consequences to this that I never considered how hard it must be for her. Admitting her love for me couldn't have been easy, especially for Felicity.' Thinking about this made the silver-haired man want to wrap his arms around Felicity and protect her from the cruel harsh world. 'You just want another excuse to touch her don't you?' his conscience asked with a sly attitude, voicing his real intentions. 'Shut up,' he responded, more than a little annoyed that someone other than himself could guess easily what he was thinking. Deciding that the pro's by far outweighed the cons, Kakashi sighed and put his arms around the tiny girl's waist, effectively getting a gasp to emit from the brunette. This quiet light noise made him smirk, what other fun sounds could he get her to make (A.N: ooh naughty naughty eh?)? As he pulled her closer, Kakashi noticed that his favorite student was shaking violently and making small choking movements every so often. 'Time to calm her down I guess,' he sighed mentally, thinking a happy Felicity was much better than a crying one.

"Sh.. it's okay, please calm down, please?" he begged in a desperate tone. This was the one thing he absolutely hated about high school, all the crying girls. How does one go around dealing with them anyway? Felicity shivered, and snuggled into Kakashi's warm chest, making the silver-haired man blush profusely. To have her body so close to his was a dream come true, to say the least; and he didn't want to wake up anytime soon. She seemed to be radiating warmth, because as soon as the young student let stepped out of the embrace, Kakashi felt cold and slightly naked, to say the least…. But then something totally unexpected happened, Felicity….

-evil cliffhanger bwahaha! if you want to read the rest, I want some reviews on how I could make it better and then I'll write the second part. please and thank you!

astronauts and applesauce


End file.
